Eyes
by BlackBear53
Summary: My grand-daughter put this picture of Chris O'Donnell on my computer as a wallpaper and his gorgeous blue eyes made me write this. Thank You Mr. Brennan for letting me play with your toys.


When I woke I was laying on a cold damp floor in a deserted building. It was musty, like the building had flooded some time ago and then whoever had been using it gave up and moved out. The area was fairly clean; it just had a sense of defeat about it. There were no furnishings or equipment that gave me a clue as to where I had ended up; or why.

I don't know how I got here or even where "here" was, just that I was alone.

The wind whistled through the broken panes of glass that were left in the windows that reached the ceiling twenty-five to thirty feet over head. It was an eerie sound like the keening of doves, but doves that made that noise for a long while. There was a bit of sand that had blown in through the broken windows but not much. Dust motes hung in the tiny breezes that came through.

I heard a sound but couldn't place what it was. It was a quiet sound, possibly mice scurrying around looking for food. It seemed nice to know I didn't have to spend my time alone. Mice at least are something. I got to my feet and wandered a bit. The room I was in was large, as if big machinery stood here. The floor was made of heavy wood beams. The machinery must have been massive. The door hung at the far end of the room so I walked to it. It took some time as the room was longer than I thought.

When I got about ten feet from the door I noticed a small alcove to one side. Inside someone had left a small cooler and a canteen. Inside the cooler were a couple of sandwiches and the canteen held water. My captors also left a sleeping bag for me. The bag had been purchased at Wal-Mart and wasn't the best, but it would do. Obviously someone is trying to make sure I'd stay alive a few days. I turned from the cooler and went to the door. Big surprise, it was locked. They also wanted me to stay put.

Before we go any further I should tell you a few things. My name is Deborah Reynolds and my father is Dennis Reynolds who works at the American Consulate in Pakistan. I live with my mother, Diana Reynolds, in Los Angeles. How and why I am, who knows where and why, is a mystery to me. If I had to guess I would say it has to do with my father. I have been abducted to get to my dad.

The last thing I remember is leaving home with my security detail for school at the University of California where I hope to graduate in June. To my dismay I have been saddled with my detail for the last two years, but even so I hope that nothing has happened to them. They are a nice bunch of people.

The idea of being kidnapped and being held for ransom had never really occurred to me until Dad went to Pakistan and the detail arrived. Now it is a reality. I've a good head on my shoulders and will try to find my way out of this mess. I have camping and survival training, for school and scouts, so living with minimal food and water will be okay, not easy but doable. Maybe if I look around I can find some tools to work with.

I went back to the water and food and took a sip of the water. It needed to last so I'd take it slow. I walked back down the length of the room and looked through the surroundings. When they left the building they took everything. They didn't leave a length of wood or a scrap of metal behind, nothing. I began looking at the windows in hope of being able to climb out. Unfortunately, I was on the second floor of the factory. Breaking the windows also might be a bit of a problem. All the ones I could reach had chicken wire installed between two panes of glass. Escaping that way wouldn't happen.

I couldn't give up that easily.

I kept looking until it got dark enough to not be able to see. I walked back down to the alcove and opened the sleeping bag and crawled inside. It wasn't terribly chilly but I still didn't want to chance getting a chill and getting sick. I took a bite of a sandwich and a couple of sips of water and laid down to rest. My mind raced for a while until I dropped off.

When the sun shining through the dusty windows woke me I got up and started my day anew. The air in the old building was a bit stale so I stood by the window that had a small hole in it so that I could get the fresh air from outside. I could see the part of the city that had the rundown buildings that were empty or were to be soon. It did not help bolster my spirits. I wandered the room again searching for anything that might help with my escape. My captors must have gone over this place with a fine tooth comb for there was absolutely nothing here.

Why would some Pakistani zealot know of my camping capabilities and how I think? I began to wonder if something else was going on here. The reality is that they wouldn't. So what was really going on here?

I went through the second day much as I had the first. I saw a few mice and watched where they went but it was up the wall and into the ceiling. I wasn't going there. When it got dark I went back to my sleeping bag, had another nibble of food, a few more sips of water and went to sleep. Sitting around doing nothing can be tiring believe it or not.

Somewhere around dawn a hand touched my shoulder. I didn't want to open my eyes and see who had taken me hostage. The hand touched me with a rougher touch. I grabbed the hand and whoever owned it tried to pull away. I sat up still holding the hand, opened my eyes and looked into the handsomest face I'd ever seen. He had the most amazing blue eyes and they were trained on me. I went to speak but he gave me the finger to my lips, as if to say please be quiet. I could do that. He had a partner with him. The man was huge. He had muscles out to there but he was a gentle giant. He also asked that I remain quiet. They both showed me badges. I had no idea whose badges they were. Both men motioned for me to follow them. The door stood open and the big guy stood by it motioning to us. When we got close to the portal he motioned for us to stop and he listened. There seemed to be people coming up the stairs. He motioned for Blue Eyes to hide me in the alcove. Blue Eyes pushed me behind him and signaled me to crouch down. Big Guy closed the door. Three men walked to the door and opened it. I think they expected me to be sleeping still. The sleeping bag lay on the floor like an empty cocoon and I was nowhere to be seen, yet.

I looked at the faces of the men who had entered and it surprised me. There wasn't a Pakistani zealot amongst them. I knew these men. They were friends of mine. Blue Eyes stood up but told me to stay down. Big Guy tapped one of the men on the shoulder. "You're under arrest." All three men turned to look at him, then at Blue Eyes and lastly, me.

One walked to the head of the group and smiled at me. "I'm glad you're okay Miss Reynold's."

I'd been in this dump for three days and now am angry. "What the hell are you doing Danny? Why am I here?"

Blue Eyes looked at me and I could see he and his partner were confused. "They are my security detail. This is Danny Tafico and his two cohorts are Ethan Jones and Greg Willis."

Blue Eyes turned to Danny with a curt voice asked about the situation. "What exactly is going on here? Did you know that several government agencies were called out to find Miss Reynolds? Who's responsible for this?"

Danny looked a bit sheepish but stood up to Blue Eyes. "The Secret Service does not need to notify anyone of their operations. We ran a hostage scenario to be able to take care of the situation in case one happens."

Big Guy stepped into the argument. "Did anyone tell her parents that this was happening? If not someone should take you down a few. Her father was flown home from Karachi and her mother is a wreck. The college is beside itself because she was snagged there. You boys have created a major problem with this hair brained scheme."

Being Secret Service gave Danny the courage to stand up to the Big Guy. "It worked perfectly. You found her. You get to take her home to her parents." He turned and motioned to his partners and they left.

Big Guy looked like he could rip something apart and it would have been Danny. Blue Eyes started laughing. "I hope he can sleep with himself tonight. He is about to get some major ass whooping from his superiors. Let's get you home young lady."

'You know my name, Deborah, do I get to know yours?" I wanted to know who had 'saved' me. I also wanted to know who owned those blue eyes.

Big Guy turned to his partner and you could see the question in his eyes. Blue Eyes answered with a nod. "Special Agent Sam Hanna, NCIS and this is my partner Special Agent G Callen. Let's get you home."

As we walked out of the building I couldn't help myself. I had to know. "What's the G stand for?"

He just smiled and gave me a smirk. "Just G."

Now I knew and I sure am going to see those eyes in all of my dreams from here on out.


End file.
